fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rokujizou
| kanji =六地蔵 | romanji = The Six Ksitigarbhas | titles = | story = | image = | birthdate = | age =Unknown | race = Human/Demon | gender = Male | height = 6'6 | weight = 220 | hair color =White | affiliation =None | previous affiliation = | guild mark location = | occupation = | base of operations = | teams = | status = Sealed | family =Nine Demons Beast~Offspring/Creations Hiroaki Makami~Descendent | partners = | previous partners = | alignement = | curse = | magic =Arc of Embodiment Black Essence Living Magic Eye Magic Rukorei-rinne | equipment = }} Rokujizou (六地蔵,The Six Ksitigarbhas) is a ancient entity that was stated to have been sealed away along ago during the great war. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Arc of Embodiment: Living Magic: Demon God Eye Magic: : is a Caster-Type Magic involving the use of chains. This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.) : is a Caster-Type Magic. Is a type of Magic that allows the user to be able to talk with other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. The mainly used this magic while he was the leader of The Seven, after the deaths of the other six members he rarely uses it anymore. Black Essence: Rukorei-rinne (六霊輪回,Six Spirits of Reincarnation): is a black magic that is used and is said to have been created by Rokujizou himself. It is stated to be born from the principles of , and . This magic allows him to store the souls of six individuals within his body, at a given time. By calling out the spirits name, he is able to allow that spirit to merge with this own for a limited time. When this happens, he gains access not only to the spirits memories, but their abilities as well. While others states he need to call out the names in order to use the spirits. :Amatsu (天, lit "Heaven"): is stated is one of the first souls Rokujizou. During her life, she was a user of the . In addition she was stated as being a great master in its use, being able to use all the variates of it. :*'Flight': By generating a current of wind below her, Amatsu was capable of lifting herself high up in the air and remain suspended. Using this she could fly around freely at high speed, cross long distances in short times, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows, as well as reach otherwise unreachable places. :*'Aerial': Is a spell in which the user creates a dome, lowering the oxygen within the affected area and as a result, suffocating all inside due to the lack of oxygen in the environment; as the pressure has been altered inside the dome, those within it experience a sharp pain in their ears. :*'Mist Body': A spell in which Amaatsu transforms her body into mist allowing her to roam around freely at high speed and teleport. While in this state, all physical and Magical attacks are negated. :*'Metsu': The user hits their target with energy and completely drains them of their Magic Power. The Magic then hangs in the air, before it ultimately dissipates. The damage dealt is equivalent to the target's Magic Power; therefore, the higher the victim's Magical power, the greater the damage. :Kishin (鬼神, lit "Fierce Demon"): Kishin as stated as being one of the cruelest souls Rokujizou eve met. Rokujizou stated that when he went against an enemy, his sadist presonality would awaken. However, when around others we was on of the nicest people. He was a user of and magic. :*'Wave Shield': The user makes a spherical orb out of their Wave Magic, which nullifies other Magic. If the opponent touches the inside of the orb, their body will be zapped continuously. However, if part of their body is outside of the orb, they can still use Magic to further the part of their body which is inside the shield. :*'Wave Rush': The user extends one hand in the target's direction, their oustretched fingers joined and their thumb pointing upwards. A considerably large mass of Wave energy is then generated before their arm and fired towards the opponent, possessing a rounded, bulging front part and a concave back. This is shown to leave a deep trail in the ground it crosses, and ultimately generates an explosion when it makes contact, be it with the target or something else. Due to Wave's Magic-canceling effects, this spell can't be blocked by other spells. :*'Wave Shield': The user surrounds their hand with an elongated, rounded mass of Wave energy. This momentarily seals away the Magic of the target, preventing them from casting spells. It's currently unknown how long this effect lasts, or from how far this technique can affect opponents; its range, however, appears to be at least several meters. :*'Sekkai' (切界, Untimely Interference): :Kanna (神無, lit "Godless *Void* World"): Was the youngest of The Seven, and saw Sōjōbō like a father figure. During her time alive, she was a user of Magic. She saws stated as being a great user of the Jutsu Shiki despite being a child. :*'My World': was Kanna's most noteably ability, and the one that earned her the nickname Kanna. Using Jutsu Shiki, she would write a very complex set of runes. That once finished would act as her own little world. While the true power of this abilitiy was never truely known, due to Kanna innocence Sōjōbō stated that she could have been the most powerful of The Seven. :Sukuna (少名, Little-Known): :* :Ōwatsumi (大綿津見, lit "Great Ocean Possessor): :* :Jurōjin (寿老人, Wise Old One): :* Trivia *